Metro Man
Metro Man is the superhero and protector of Metro City in the Megamind film. He has superstrength, flying, laser vision powers, invulnerability, and great hair. Appearance Personality After Megamind, Minion, and Metro Man's home planets were pulled into a black hole, they were the only survivors of the two worlds. They were both launched off-planet in rockets, and collided, and that was the day that a "rivalry" between the two began. Metro Man landed in a house, in which the couple living there adopted him, while Megamind crashed in the Metro City Prison and was raised by the prisoners. As children, he and Megamind met again in a small school "for 'lil gifted kids". There Metro Man and the other children mistreated Megamind and Minion, and Metro Man gained more and more attention. Megamind decided that he was destined to be the bad guy and smoke-bombed the school, and Metro Man pulled it out of the ground and flew off with the building as Megamind was brought back to the prison. After a few years and battles with Megamind, Metro Man became the defender of Metro City. In the unveiling of Metro Man Museum, Megamind kidnapped Roxanne Ritchie. Roxanne, not fearful because she had been captured by the villain so many times and knew all his tricks, claimed that they were at the city's abandoned observatory. Metro Man flew to the observatory, only to be trapped, as Megamind built an imitation of the observatory in his hideout. He traps the superhero in the real observatory, made of copper, which appears to drain Metro Man's power, and after a delay, destroys the observatory with a death ray. He is presumed killed as his cape flies into Megamind's hideout with a skeleton wearing it. Then he is again seen in the middle of the film, which he reveals to Megamind and Roxanne that he was tired of his life as a superhero, wanting to move on and start a new career. But knowing he can't simply quit, he decided to fake his death, and then hide away in an unfamiliar area of town, in a big Mancave under the old school he and Megamind both used to attend. He then got to start a new career playing guitar as "Music Man". After Telling Megamind and Roxanne that he's done being a superhero, "Music Man" inspires Megamind to take his place, then bids them farewell. In the end, in the audience of the inauguration of the new museum - Museum Megamind, It's seen that Metro Man is watching with the other citizens, proud at how far Megamind has come. Powers and Abilities Metro Man possesses many "Superman" like powers, like Indestructibility, Super-Strength, Flight, Heat Vision, Super-Senses, Super-Breath, etc. When he became "Music Man", he is shown to be able to play an eclectic guitar and sing. Role in the Crossover Relationships The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Megamind Roxanne Ritchi Category:Megamind Category:Megamind Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Orphans